<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дядя Клаус by Dreamer_kind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776279">Дядя Клаус</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_kind/pseuds/Dreamer_kind'>Dreamer_kind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Children, Family, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_kind/pseuds/Dreamer_kind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Эллисон была не одна — рядом, в светло-голубом дождевике стояла еще одна гостья, с которой Четвертый не был лично знаком до этой самой минуты.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дядя Клаус</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Клаус сидел на кухне в полном одиночестве. Он отщипывал и отправлял в рот маленькие кусочки вафли, а ноги, закинутые на угол стола, покачивались в такт музыке, доносившейся из радиоприемника.<br/>Короткий звук дверного звонка пронесся по первому этажу и уже смутным призраком дошёл до ушей Клауса, нисколько его не заинтересовав. Через две минуты раздался стук каблуков и в подвал спустилась Эллисон. Со сложенного зонта сестры стекала вода, на лакированных сапожках переливались, отражая свет, дождевые капли. Эллисон была не одна — рядом, в светло-голубом дождевике стояла еще одна гостья, с которой Четвертый не был лично знаком до этой самой минуты.<br/>— Мне нужна твоя помощь. Пожалуйста, присмотри за Клэр пару часов, пока я съезжу на пробы.</p>
<p>Пальцы, с зажатой в них вафлей, остановились в нескольких сантиметрах ото рта. Клаус обвел комнату взглядом, особенно внимательно присматривать к погруженным в сумрак углам. Снова взглянул на сестру, указал вафлей на себя и на всякий случай вопросительно приподнял бровь.<br/>— Да, Клаус, здесь никого нет и я обращаюсь к тебе. Лютер на миссии в Арктике с Пятым. У Вани тур с ее оркестром.<br/>— Диего?<br/>— Он с Лайлой, а я, признаться, пока полностью ей не доверяю.<br/>— Хм, мне доверяют чуть больше, чем девушке, воспитанной Куратором и хотевшей нас убить. — Отодвинул тарелку с остатками завтрака и поднялся со стула. — Хотя, если сравнивать с Ваней…</p>
<p>Клэр подняла глаза, на мать, а Эллисон покачала головой.<br/>— Клаус. Мне правда нужна твоя помощь или придется звонить Патрику, чего я не хочу.<br/>Было видно, что ей непросто далось это решение, и Четвертый понимал, что раз обратились к нему, то других вариантов действительно нет.<br/>— Но ты же быстро? Метнулась, пустила слух, вернулась?<br/>Эллисон вздохнула и помогла дочери снять дождевик. Повесила его на спинку ближайшего стула, поцеловала Клэр в макушку.<br/>— Веди себя хорошо.<br/>— Хорошо, мам.<br/>— О, я не тебе, солнышко, а твоему дяде. — Она обернулась. — И, Клаус, ради всего святого, давай в этот раз без притч про лягушек.<br/>— Нуууу…<br/>— Клаус!<br/>— Обещаю!</p>
<p>Следом за стихшим цокотом каблуков, раздался стук двери. Эллисон ушла, а Клаус и Клэр остались вдвоем.<br/>Из всех Харгривзов хоть какой-то опыт общения с детьми был, пожалуй, только у Вани с ее учениками. Четвертый разве что встречал несколько призраков детей, что вообще никак не помогало с поставленной сейчас задачей.<br/>Они недолго смотрели друг на друга, а потом малышка перекатилась с пяток на носочки.<br/>— А вы поправились?<br/>— Во-первых, давай сразу на «ты»? А во-вторых — что значит «поправился»?<br/>— Мама говорила, что я не могу с тобой видеться, потому что ты болеешь и принимаешь много таблеток.</p>
<p>Клэр не смущалась и не отводила глаз, а смотрела ему в глаза искренне и совершенно бесхитростно. Понятное дело, что Эллисон не вдавалась в подробности и как смогла, объяснила дочери ситуацию с наркотиками. Клаус был удивлен, что Эллисон вообще рассказывала о нем.<br/>— Конечно! Здоров как Космобой!<br/>Засмеявшись, Четвертый встал в позу и показал отсутствующие бицепсы, а Клэр удовлетворенно улыбнувшись, стянула со спины небольшой рюкзачок с неизвестным Клаусу мультипликационным персонажем. Оттуда она достала домашние туфельки и переобулась, пояснив, что мама не разрешает ходить дома в уличной обуви.</p>
<p>— А чем мы займемся?<br/>Клаус прикусил щеку. Вздохнул и осмотрелся.<br/>Он мог бы придумать массу развлечений, но не был уверен, что все они подойдут для детей-шестилеток.<br/>— Хм. Я могу сделать тебе вафли… или устроить экскурсию по дому.<br/>Глаза девочки загорелись.<br/>— По всему-всему дому?<br/>— От подвала и до самой крыши!<br/>— И я увижу, где вы жили?!<br/>— Конечно! Главное — не оставить следов!<br/>Клэр часто закивала и взяла дядю за руку.<br/>— Начнем?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Клаус рассказал ей о прихожей и том, как им всем здесь сделали татуировки со знаком Академии. А еще о том, как он разъезжал здесь на велосипеде Лютера и разбил одну из фарфоровых ваз отца — он только умолчал о том, что был накурен, а племянницу призвал в игры, предназначенные для улицы, играть на улице. В главном зале рассказал про картину Пятого и про то, как Ваня каждый вечер делала бутерброды с арахисовым маслом и зефирками, на случай, если брат вернется проголодавшимся. Показал любимую комнату Бена — библиотеку, плотно уставленную книжными шкафами. Как-то Шестой полез за очередной книгой, не удержался на лестнице, упал и сломал руку. В комнате Лютера они поиграли с модельками самолетов, а у Диего он разрешил девочке кинуть в мишень один из ножей. Конечно же, под своим строгим надзором и при условии, что это останется их маленьким секретом.<br/>— Ну-ка, угадаешь чья это комната?<p>Клэр открыла рот и обернулась вокруг себя, пытаясь одновременно рассмотреть все, что было в комнате.<br/>Многочисленные плакаты на стенах (и с ее мамой, в том числе), афиши и вырезки. Клэр залезла на стул, стоящий перед трюмо, и пролистала все журналы, заглянула в каждую шкатулку. Конечно, с тех пор как Эллисон стала чаще оставаться в доме Харгривзов, комната подростка обросла новыми деталями: появились фотографии дочери, книги, ноутбук, одежда и обувь.</p>
<p>Клэр взяла расческу и с деловым видом провела по волосам, а потом заметила в зеркале Клауса, присевшего на край кровати позади нее. Развернулась на стуле.<br/>— У тебя длинные волосы. Как у девочки.<br/>— Мама же наверняка рассказывала тебе, что… — он остановился, пытаясь сформулировать свою мысль проще. Заправил прядь за ухо. — Мальчики могут носить длинные волосы, а девочки — короткие. Не делать, как кто-то говорит, а делать как хочешь и чувствуешь сама.<br/>Девочка смотрела на него с серьезным прищуром и Клаус не мог сообразить достаточно ли понятно он выразился.<br/>— А можно я заплету тебе волосы?<br/>— Мм? — Посмотрел на зажатую в ладошке расческу и со всей готовностью кивнул. — Конечно, вперед! Мне пересесть?<br/>— Нет, никуда не уходи!</p>
<p>Девочка схватила из шкатулки несколько резинок и спрыгнула со стула. Забралась на кровать, устроилась позади Клауса. Подождала секунду, перед тем, как запустить пальцы в длинные спутанные пряди. Осторожно разделила их и прочесала каждую заботливо, совсем как мама, когда та делала прически ей.<br/>Когда она заплела несколько косичек и закончила, Клаус открыл глаза и взглянул на свое отражение.<br/>— Да у тебя талант, принцесса!<br/>— Ты правда так думаешь?<br/>— Я никогда не вру, — он не запнулся, но голос под конец предложения изменил, — своим племяшкам!<br/>— Но у тебя всего одна племянница! — Клэр выглянула у него из-за плеча.<br/>— Именно! Ты единственная во всем свете, кому я говорю только правду!</p>
<p>Клаус вскочил с места и, повалив Клэр на кровать, принялся ее щекотать. Хохоча, она вывернулась, сползла с кровати и выглянула из-за противоположного края. Щеки раскраснелись, а улыбка сияла дыркой от недавно потерянного молочного зуба.<br/>Девочка обежала Четвертого, выскочила в коридор и все так же гогоча понеслась прочь от преследователя. Услышав приближающиеся шаги за спиной, она ухватилась за ближайшую дверную ручку и вбежала в комнату. Клэр замерла на пороге, а Клаус остановился сразу за ней. Он напрягся и сразу же сложил руки на груди, отчаянно жалея, что не может по затылку девочки прочитать, что она сейчас думает.<br/>— Это твоя комната, дядя Клаус?<br/>— Кхм. Да, моя.<br/>— Она такая… классная!</p>
<p>Клэр сразу же ринулась в сторону цветистых ковров и подушек. Со всех сторон рассмотрела чайник с индийскими мотивами и парочку чашек из разных сервизов. Клаус улучил момент и выбросил в окно содержимое пепельницы, пока девочка залезла под кровать и вытащила оттуда незаконченное вязание. Изучила корешки всех книг, обложки пластинок и плакаты на стенах. Нахмурилась, когда ее внимание привлекли неразборчивые надписи на стенах над его кроватью.<br/>— Ты же видишь призраков?<br/>— Угу.<br/>— А… они сейчас здесь? — Клэр сделала шаг ближе к Клаусу и заговорила тише.<br/>— О, нет, милая. Сейчас здесь никого нет.</p>
<p>Он беззвучно шикнул на грустный призрак девушки, сидящий на одном из подоконников, и тот исчез. Четвертый опустился на колени перед девочкой.<br/>— Тебе не страшно? Только не ври!<br/>— Страшно, конечно. Но благодаря этой силе я смог провести гораздо больше времени со своим братом.<br/>— Ты про дядю Бена? А он когда вернется?<br/>Клаус поправил одну из прядок, выбившихся из аккуратной прически ребенка.<br/>— Дядя Бен ушел насовсем.<br/>— Куда?<br/>— Это сложно. Я тебе расскажу, когда станешь чуточку постарше.<br/>— Обещаешь?<br/>— Обещаю.<br/>— Дядя Клаус, — она опять заговорила шепотом. — Я тоже никогда не буду тебе врать. Поэтому говорю, что твоя комната самая классная. И ты классный!<br/>— Мне очень приятно.<br/>— Но не такой классный, как Космобой. Прости!<br/>— Ахахах, я и не смел надеяться. Но хоть самый красивый?<br/>— Сразу после мамы.<br/>— Пойдет!<br/>Клэр обняла его за шею, а Клаус подхватил девочку на руки.<br/>— Ну, пойдем, покажу, где твоя мама и дядя Лютер прятались от отца и нас всех.<br/>— А притчу про лягушку расскажешь?<br/>— Разумеется!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>